Skywalker Family
The Skywalker family started with slave, Shmni Skywalker who with the Force using the DNA of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was able to conceive the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. The Skywalker family is a family that possessed immense Force powers, as well as a rebellious as stubborn nature. Many Skywalkers have what is called the Skywalker blue eyes, though others have the darker eyes of Padme Amidala. Notable members of this family include Leia Amidala Skywalker who later married into the Marek family as well as notable membes of the Kenobi family such as Mara Jade. Luke Skywalker, like his father, was gifted with the ability to see Force Ghosts, causing the Council to be weary of them both. Members Qui-Gon Jinn The Force Shmni Skywalker Anakin Skywalker Padme Amidala Skywalker Luke Skywalker Leia Skywalker Jinn Skywalker Galen Marek Mara Jade Kenobi Anakin 'Kin' Marek Amidala 'Ami' Marek Rahm Marek Jade Skywalker Kenobi 'Nobi' Skywalker Ithyca Thorne Skywalker Ithyca Skywalker was the first wife of Jinn Skywalker. Ithyca was killed on a routine mission. Ithyca's death haunts her husband Jinn. Ithyca and Jinn were first loves, and her death has a profound effect on his life. Ithyca loved her husband profoundly, and the main source of contention between them was their inability to have children. During their marriage, Ithyca suffered multiple miscarriages, and was carrying a child when she was inexplainably killed. Judith Grayson Skywalker (Jude) Judith Skywalker is the second wife of Jinn Skywalker. Judith is the mother of Tyrone Nioman Skywalker. Though Jinn named their son, after the visit of members of the Jedi Council, she attempted to rename her infant son, this would be the first of many problems in the Skywalker marriage. Judith would become increasingly distant to her husband and his family aligning herself with the Jedi Council, as she suspected as they did that a dark taint seemed to curse the Skywalker family. She seemed most afraid of her sister in law, Leia, and her recent stint with the Dark Side of the Force, of which her husband did not believe his sister had fallen as she had not hurt anyone. Judith was afraid that the dark taint would rub off on her and ruin her chances of becoming a Councilmember some day. Tyrone Nioman 'Ty' Skywalker (Alias: Tyrone Jinn) Ty Skywalker was named after the Jedi that had saved his father; Tyrone Dooku and Nioman Dokoora. He was born through his father's second marriage with Jedi Judith Skywalker. He was welcomed into the Skywalker family with open arms and dubbed Ty Skywalker by the patriarch of the family: Anakin Skywalker. Many on the Jedi Council never believed he would be born, and then later believed he could be controlled, striking an arrangement with his mother.Ty Skywalker would later chanfe his name to Tyrone Jinn, picking up the name of his grandfather's father, Qui-Gon Jinn, to escape detection from the Jedi. The Skywalkers Force Users Jedi Nearly all Skywalkers became Jedi, even if they did later serve different positions during their lifetime. The Skywalkers were extremely powerful within the Force. Sith It seemed many members of the Skywalker family would skirt the dark side at one time or another. From Qui-Gon Jinn down to the younger generation, each generation would have some afflitation with the Dark Side. Gray Jedi Following in the footsteps of Tyrone Dooku and Nioman Dokoora, Rahm Skywalker, would become one of the first gray Jedi of the Skywalker family. Politicians Padme Amidala Padme Amidala Skywalker, the matriarch of the Skywalker line was one of the finest politicians to ever live. She was a liason between the Jedi and her family. Leia Amdiala Skywalker Marek Following her mother's death, and her brief stint with the dark side, Leia would try her hands at politics. Amidala Skywalker The name Amidala would mean something to the political world, and after the Skywalkers seperated from the Jedi, Ami would take on the tourch from her mother and grandmother and enter the political arena. Family Gallery